


True Love First Heat

by 29PheonixLement



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 11:07:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14079552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/29PheonixLement/pseuds/29PheonixLement
Summary: Red is a werewolf in love. Now her animal side wants a chance to calm the woman she loves. F/F SMUT WARNING Don't like it don't read.





	1. First Heat

It was the one time of the year that Ruby ever considered hating her wolf (apart from when she'd inadvertently eaten her first love) and what was worse was the fact that not only was she about to go into heat, but it would be her first since finding her true love.

Thankfully she'd finally managed to talk her Dorothy into spending a few days in Storybrooke with her. Ruby could distract herself with introducing Dorothy to Granny and teasing her girlfriend later over the country girls worries over Granny not approving of them. The elder wolf had been thrilled to learn that her granddaughter had finally found someplace she felt like she could belong and she didn't even seem the least bit upset when Ruby had told her that Dorothy was her true love.

_Flashback/Memory_

" _She has your scent all over her Red and you have hers all over you. And I might be an old wolf, but I'm not that far gone to forget what that means…." Granny laughed warmly as she scratched Toto affectionately behind his ears while the other two women stared at her in stunned shock. "besides Snow already filled me in the night she came back to town."_

_End of Flashback/Memory_

But then the distractions faded on just the second night of their visit and Red could feel her heat growing hotter the longer she and Dorothy were around each other. It also didn't help much that the full moon was closing in faster than it ever had so Ruby knew she was definitely fighting a losing battle between her animal lust and her want to keep from pushing Dorothy into anything she didn't want to do.

"What's wrong Red…" Dorothy asked roughly without opening her eyes as she slid herself closer to the watching wolf beside her on top of the sheets. Ruby bit her lip to suppress her pleading whimper when the movement caused Dorothy's borrowed sleep shirt to ride up exposing more of her muscled stomach to Ruby's hungry gaze. "Nothing..." the wolf girl answered her tone layered in denial and repressed need.

"Really Wolfie?" the country girl asked dully her tone mirroring the one she'd used the night they'd gone to the poppy fields. "So, I've just been feeling you staring twin holes into my head half the night over nothing?" Dorothy wondered sleepily finally opening her eyes while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with the heel of her hand.

"If you're worried about the nightmares don't be," Dorothy whispered pushing a stray lock of hair behind Ruby's ear making her wolf shudder as she leaned her face into Dorothy's hand inhaling her enticing scent. "I can manage them now I know you're going to be here whenever I wake up." That earned the ghost of a smile as Ruby leaned in pressing a light kiss against her forehead. "Always." The wolf vowed against her ear as she nuzzled her face against Dorothy's collarbone.

"So, what is this nothing keeping you up?" the Oz hero questioned pressing a kiss against the top of Ruby's head as Dorothy pulled herself up, so her back was propped up against the headboard letting Ruby fold herself against her side instantly. "It's…. it's just a wolf thing." Red admitted dropping her eyes to the sheets while her hands played with Dorothy's fingers absently trying to suppress her animalistic hormones again.

"So, it's a wolf thing to watch someone else sleep?" Dorothy chuckled

"No…not really…" Red whispered while Dorothy noting the sharp breathily groan that followed her teasing question or that her true love was all but ripping the sheets apart as the human wolf twisted them tighter around herself.

"Ruby?" the country born hero pleaded grabbing Red's chin and pushing it up toward her forcing her stubborn wolf to look at her. "What's going on." She demanded meeting Ruby's unfocused gaze with a determined one of her own.

"Kansas please." Red groaned her already lust-crazed body heating up even more under the challenging glare she was now looking into. Dorothy shook her head defiantly her jaw flexing in annoyance which only turned Ruby on all the more as they stared each other down. "let go now before I lose it." Ruby begged squirming out of Dorothy's tightening grip.

"Now will you explain what in the name of Oz is wrong with you?" the tornado born hero questioned angrily giving in and letting her go grudgingly.

"What's wrong is that the wolf half of me is about one minute and seven seconds away from starting the second day of the most intense heat I've ever had in my life and all I can think about right now is chaining you to the bed and having lots of hot animalistic sex with you than marking you as mine so no other wolf or anyone for that matter can take you away from me." Ruby snarled back stunning her bed mate into silence as she absorbed the angry wolf's answer while Red kept talking.

"But I don't want to do that to you because 1 we are still learning about each other and I don't want to mess up what we have cause call me old fashioned but I wanted our first time to be something more than me jumping you and guilting and or begging you into bed with me just to make this damned wolf PMS heat thing go away," Dorothy managed a weak smile at her thoughtfulness but Red didn't stop talking to let her say anything.

"and two I still feel super guilty because my cursed self was by all accounts and in the nicest terms possible was on the sluttier side of promiscuous and from all our talks you've had as much practice as the Red half of me has had when it comes to relationships…little to nothing with the occasional stolen kiss when we were younger and before we ever met." Red stopped to take a deep breath in the middle of her rant to refill her oxygen while her eyes burned with angry tears as she held Dorothy's gaze.

"I never said you could guilt me into anything Wolfie." Dorothy laughed dryly ruffling her girlfriend's hair "I'm being serious." Red barked "So am I." the Kansas girl shot back meeting Ruby's angry glare with a challenging one of her own. "Nope you've had your say now it's my turn Wolfie." Her Kansas warned covering Red's mouth with her hand just for good measure when the wolf opened her mouth to say something more.

Dorothy's eyebrow raised when she felt Ruby's tongue lick at her palm. "don't try and be cute." She sighed rolling her eyes in annoyance while at the same time giving her wolf the ghost of a real smile when Red licked at her hand again this time with a more determined flick of her tongue.

"Now to answer your worries first the only way you'd be messing anything up is to keep trying to deal with this on your own or try and fight your wolf side and possibly make you sick,"

Ruby winced at the reminder while a major part of her lust hazed mind was still savoring the strong woodsy corn field and dog fur mix of Dorothy's scent nearly overwhelming her while her true love continued to talk. "Second from the things you've told me about your…other self…you didn't remember anything about who you are, and it was way before we'd met…" Dorothy soothed running her free hand through Ruby's hair cupping her cheek tenderly. "Even if I will be needing a list of those people so I can at least punch them for having you first." Red's eyes widened at the unwavering tone and the burning jealousy deep in her gaze as Dorothy's eyes held the wolf's.

"And lastly…" Dorothy said then broke off dipping her head to try and hide her blush. "did you ever stop and think that maybe I want you to jump me so I can help make your  _'damned wolf PMS heat thing'_  go away?" she asked her blush as deep red as her wolf's cloak as Dorothy's eyes flickered up to Red's.

"You can talk now Wolfie," Dorothy whispered lowering her hand from Ruby's mouth shakily. "Has anyone ever told you how sexy you are when you're jealous?" Ruby questioned seductively crawling up to the head of the bed pulling Dorothy tightly against her side needing her closer.

"Nope can't say that anyone ever has…." Dorothy laughed shaking her head "besides I just want them to know you're not available anymore." The Oz hero defended hugging herself against Ruby's stomach.

"Well sorry to disappoint but two of the main three people on that list aren't around anymore…" Dorothy looked up when Ruby's voice cracked as she nuzzled her face against her Dorothy's shoulder to keep her pain inside.

"and as far as I know Victor has been too obsessed with his work to think about dating much.…and the others well they remembered they already had someone else in their lives as soon as the first curse broke." The she-wolf continued dryly tracing her fingertips up and down Dorothy's back over her shirt.

"Victor?" Dorothy asked the jealousy layering her tone again remembering that Ruby had never mentioned any names of her relationships other than Peters whenever she'd talked about her life before she'd came to Oz. "Frankenstein." Red simplified while she cuddled closer to her side quietly enjoying the new turn on she found in making her true love jealous "well he was Dr. Whale back then but the still same guy." She shrugged as her fingers outlined the curve of Dorothy's shoulder blades against her shirt.

"As in  _thee_ Victor Frankenstein…like electrocuting dead bodies and trying to bring them back to life?" Dorothy clarified her eyes widening when her true love nodded in answer "Well the day after tomorrow you can introduce us and I can punch his jaw." The Kansas native growled, "Cause we're not leaving this room till then."

Red licked her lips hungrily as she dragged the other woman back down, so they were now face to face in bed "No one but me is sharing your bed ever again Wolfie." Dorothy told her darkly resting her hand over Ruby's heart feeling the wolf's pulse speed up against her hand through the fabric of her sleep shirt while Red herself was busy fighting back a moan at the dangerous lust filled look in her Kansas's eyes.

"But that if Toto gets scared during a thunderstorm or something and wants to come share the bed with us?" Ruby asked innocently "He can curl up against me while I curl up with you." Dorothy reasoned catching the other brunet's face between her hands then pulling her in closer for a long and building kiss.

Red growled against Dorothy's mouth barely hanging onto the last scraps of sanity she could find as she kissed her true love back just as passionately. Ruby let her hands slid down between them slipping them under Dorothy's shirt one hand finding a place against her stomach while the other snaked up her back to cup the back of her neck as their kiss deepened.

Just the feel of Dorothy's skin under her fingers was enough to send the wolf howling in Ruby's head and make her blood boil even hotter as they kept moving closer toward each other until they were as flush against each other as their clothes allowed. Their bodies were already moving so naturally together until they were just inches away from the heat the she-wolf knew would sate the crippling ache at the very core of who she was.

"The wolf's possessive," Red warned humming in content when Dorothy rested her free hand over the wolf's fast heart feeling the racing beat against her palm. "So am I." the farm girl answered, "I mean rough possessive not normal possessive." Ruby corrected. "I can handle rough possessive." Dorothy encouraged pillowing her head against Ruby's shoulder as her fingers traced down Red's arm letting the wolf press their mouths back together again.

"I trust you, Ruby." Dorothy panted when they finally broke the kiss. "I Trust You." She whispered again twisting a stray hair behind Red's ear still seeing the worry buried deep behind Ruby's golden green gaze even as they helped each other shed their clothes leaving them piled together beside the bed as they leaned in for a longer building kiss.

"We might break the bed," Ruby whispered tracing the shell of Dorothy's ear with her tongue. "Is that a promise or a challenge?" Red moaned when Dorothy's voice cracked.


	2. Turning up the Heat / Control

The only times she hasn't been in control was when she first found out about her animal half and when she was still hunting for her pack. But now. Now she was in control of the wolf. She was one with it. One with the power her wolf allowed her, gifted her, provided for her.

Being in control was nothing new for her now.

Even during the curse. During those 28 years, she hadn't known that her need to be in charge was because of her true self. Was because of the wolfs (her own) need to have the complete power over her prey. Red had never once lost her grip on the tight control she had over her own self.

And the thought of giving up that control now?

Nope. No way. Nada. No.

Until...

"You," Red whispered somewhere between a sharp breath and a low groan triggered by the calculated flicks of her tormentor's tongue along her inner walls earning a gentle sucking and a kiss against her core while her arms shook with the effort of ripping the sheets they have tangled around themselves in apart rather than letting her nails dig and rip at her mate’s sweat covered skin. Well not yet anyway.

"Me what?" that dark haired dark eyed woman that smells like tornados, dog fur and magic hummed. A proud grin already forming on her wet lips when the hands now fisted deeply into her hair pulled scraping the human wolf's short claws along her scalp when the predator leaned back to look up at her prey. The exact opposite of what Ruby wanted her to be doing at that moment.

"Me what?" Red was prompted again one of her lover’s strong hand splaying out over Ruby's abdomen keeping her impatient lover in check when her hair was pulled harder as if trying to goad her back into action.

But the wolf needs her month back against the fire between her legs. If she doesn't sooth it soon the she-wolf is sure she's going to combust from the building pressure of it.

"Me. What. Wolfie?" her mate asked again defiantly ignoring all Red’s panted whimpering please to finish her off. Never before had Ruby thought her name could be used as such an arousing threat. Not that she really minded even when it only brought on an all more powerful twist of lust created arousal spilling out of her and into her Dorothy's waiting mouth. Not that she didn't know she'd be making her mate use that tone while saying her name like some seductive insult to her again. and again. and again, in the next long desire filled days ahead.

"Tell me Red." her farm girl snapped her lips still ghosting kisses and blowing her warm breath onto the wolf's drenched sex only adding, even more, fire to the inferno raging at her core as Dorothy's tongue flicked out licking up more of the wolf's aroused offering. Her dark eyes never once breaking from Ruby's when the flat of her tongue swirled around the panting animal's overly sensitive bud sucking ever so gently on it then backed off when her only answer was a strangled gasping demand for more.

Both woman and wolf howled in loud angry denial when the hands on her stomach sliding down to her thighs keeping her from the friction she craved. The delicious friction that would finally and completely end her needy torment once and for all.

"Keep them at your sides or I'm tying them over your head." Her lover commanded seeing her hands shakily trying to rise to do her job for her.

"Now, me what." Her smug looking mate asked her yet again once the trembling woman under her had grudgingly obeyed.

Hazy golden green eyes finding the dark caramelly chocolate color that both calmed and burned her all at once.

"Was looking for you," Ruby panted out in answer.

"I was looking for you too." Dorothy agreed her breath like open fire against the wolf's skin while her lips swallowed Ruby's ragged howl as their hips slotted back together again pressing and coxing each other along feverishly as the couples drenched cores took over the fight for just which of them was in control of the other.


	3. The After Glow

_Ugh so stiff._

Dorothy never knew a body could ache so much in so many different places. Not that she would  _Ever_  think of complaining about it. Each hint of pain whenever she grudgingly untangling's herself from the sleeping woman beside her only brings the overwhelmingly pleasurable reason the bruises are there in the first place.

Nothing she'd ever read the books back home or even in the more shadowy parts of some of the Oz libraries hadn't come remotely close to preparing her for what she and Ruby shared. So, if this was the after-effects of having her wolf's rough voice against her ears being the only things keeping the twister born hero anchored to the world around her in the heat of lust and pleasure ripping her apart and welding her together at the same time then Dorothy was more than willing to take the sore muscles and discolored bruises peppering her skin anytime.

The second thing she realized that afternoon was that the water better heat up soon or she's giving up on a shower and going back to bed to warm up.

"Mother of Oz. Come on already." She hissed impatiently as she felt more of the icy bite of the water hitting her overly sensitive skin.

"Hamm, are you always going to be this adorable in the mornings?"

Dorothy bit her lip to hide her grin when she both heard and felt the shower curtain being pulled back. "Only one with me in the mornings was Toto so you'd have to ask him." The country girl answered leaning back into her hold when Ruby joined her in the shower sliding her arms around her lover's waist. "And besides it's the afternoon anyway." She teased enjoying the contrast of the cold water falling on her front and the soothing warmth of the body against her back.

"Well, now you get me in the mornings and afternoons too." Ruby cooed hugging her tighter against her chest. "Sorry to keep you waiting Kansas." Her wolf whispered, "It just took me a while to remember how my legs worked." Red admitted dipping her head to press her lips against Dorothy's shoulder blade. "Love you too Wolfie," Dorothy answered roughly turning in the circle of Ruby's arms. "I still can't believe the beds still in one piece," she added while she pulled the wolf farther into the shower with her.

"We still have time to try again." Ruby chuckled her eyes trailing after the body wash suds still rinsing from Dorothy's skin. "Huh…?" the Kansas girl asked too busy washing the shampoo suds from her hair to hear what had said. "Nothing." Red groaned dragging her eyes back up grabbing the soap bar from the little shelf at Dorothy's shoulder.

"What am I going to do with you Wolfie?" her shower mate teased giggling like a school girl while they switched places, so Ruby could wash the soap from her skin. "Can you really blame me?" the wolf asked blushing an even deeper shade of scarlet as her eyes sparkled in low burning lust while Dorothy's fingers massaged hair gel into her scalp.

"Shower now finish having more bed breaking fun later Ruby." Dorothy proposed pressing a long open mouth kiss against to the wolf's shoulder as she backed her true love into the shower spray. "That a promise or a challenge?" Red asked her question ending in a breathy laugh when Dorothy slapped her playfully on the arm.

* * *

 

"Too cold."

Ruby bit her lip to keep from smiling at the childish teeth chattering shudder in Dorothy's tone "Come here my country ice sickle." Dorothy glared angrily at the title but moved appreciatively into the waiting towel Ruby was holding out for her. "It's alright. Normally I'm the one complaining about the temperature, but you beat me to it this time around." Red purred after she was finished fixing her own towel around her shivering frame.

"I'm still getting used to the constant hot water here," Dorothy grumbled wiping the watery mist from the bathroom mirror with one hand while the other was busy trying to tame the tangled mess that was her hair.

"Hmmm, and they say that mate marks are just for wolves," Ruby answered officially managing to change the subject with just the smug undertone of her voice as she kept tracing her fingers over the crescent-shaped bite mark in the juncture between Dorothy's neck and her shoulder once hidden by the farm girl's long past her shoulders length hair.

"I couldn't help it," Ruby whispered nodding to the mark again when Dorothy just gave her mirror reflection a confused look. "I told you before the wolf wanted to calm you." She reminded her nervously at Dorothy's surprised gasp

"I'm not upset Ruby." Dorothy clarified as she looked down at the mark as well then back at a guilty looking Red Riding Hood "I'm just surprised cause I didn't feel when you did it." Dorothy blushed "Well, you were otherwise distracted at that point." Red grinned her eyes hazy with low boiling lust at the memory “but that still doesn’t take away from the fact that I shouldn’t have lost control like that. I mean if I’d have gone any deeper on that bite it would have killed you.”

“Actually,” Dorothy replied feeling rather bashful at admitting this out loud but also thinking now would be the perfect time for Red to hear how her more animalistic tendencies had made her feel before her wolf could beat herself up any more than she already was, “I didn’t feel like you weren’t ever not in control. No matter how rough you got.”

The reflection of the wolf changed her arms crossing tightly over her chest and her eyebrow rising in disbelieve but Dorothy hurried on determined to prove her point “And I.... well, to be honest, I really wouldn’t mind if you didn’t wait until your in heat to let the wolf out more in the bedroom.” The blushing hero confessed meeting Ruby’s eyes in the mirror "Besides it seems I wasn’t as distracted as you’d think last night." Dorothy chuckled pivoting around to point to the nearly identical mark branding Ruby's skin on the opposite side from Dorothy's own when the wolf turned her head casually tossing her hair over her other shoulder as she rubbed it dry with another towel.

"Huh, so that was what Granny was chuckling at earlier." Red mused happily tracing her fingers over the imprint of her teeth on her mate's throat.

"When did she come by?" Dorothy asked shivering from both the cold and anticipation from the feather-light touch. "Earlier this morning." Ruby supplied calmly "She just dropped a few things off for us while you were resting up…" The waitress simplified when Dorothy's eyebrow raised curiously "she also said Toto misses you but is being a wonderful house guest and that I didn't have to come in for work."

"That was nice of her." Dorothy smiled "Granny has her moments just don't upset her and she can be your best friend…get on her bad side…" Red giggled "Let me guess get a crossbow bolt to the kneecap?" Dorothy suggested. Red didn't answer but the amused look on her face was enough to say that Dorothy's scenario was more merciful than she'd expected. "Something like that." The wolf agreed as both women started pulling on their comfy post-shower clothes.

"I did a number on you huh?" Ruby asked noticing the shudder that went up Dorothy's back as she padded herself dry with a towel before pulling on the well warn workout shorts she stole from her true love's closet. "I told you before Red.." Dorothy answered pausing in the act of slipping one of her wolf's looser fitting shirts over her head as she met Ruby's gaze steadily "I can take you being possessive." She reminded the wolf honestly drying each of the hard love bites her wolf had given the inside of her thighs the night before and earlier that morning.

"Besides you have just as many as I do." Dorothy pointed out proudly. "Hamm so I do." Ruby agreed hugging her around the middle so her chin rested on Dorothy's shoulder as they stared at each other in the steam hazed bathroom mirror.

"Are you sure you don't have a bit of a wolf in you?" Red joked childishly sticking her tongue out when Dorothy swatted her hands away when Ruby tried to reach for her hairbrush when she'd finished smoothing out the wrinkles of her lazy day sleep shorts and from the black tee shirt she'd found under her bed back at the Inn.

"Well, that would explain a few things. But I don't think I'm that lucky." The farm girl commented, "But then again I was lucky enough to find you, so I think I can live with the trade." she whispered taking Ruby's hand in her free one and leading the werewolf out into the rest of the apartment with the hairbrush still held tightly in her other hand.


	4. Ice Cream Talks

They ended up tangled together on the sofa rather than the bed this time around. Ruby was resting her head back against the armrest using both their shirts as a pillow while Dorothy laid sprawled out over her chest listening to her wolf's heart rate go back to its normal rhythm.

"Told you you'd end up liking mint ice cream." Ruby purred with a sly wink as she carded her hand in Dorothy's hair twisting a few strands around her fingers while her other hand slid down to rest against her lover's back hugging her against her as best she could in their reclined position snuggled together on the small sofa. "I don't babe. I just tolerated it because of where it was when I got to try it." Dorothy corrected huskily her lip curling into a proud smirk at the groaning moan Ruby let out when the farm girl dragged her tongue up between the werewolf's breasts to collect the last bit of the frozen treat she'd been sampling.

"HmmHumm, well then I'll have to think of another place for it than my stomach next time." The werewolf teased still absently tracing little patterns against the inside of Dorothy's arm.

"Well once next time comes we'll talk about me liking it." Dorothy offered resting her chin against Red's chest to look up into her eyes "I couldn't put it  _lower_  cause if I had then you wouldn't have finished telling me about that run in the woods you had with your pack when you finally accepted your wolf." Dorothy pouted "humm I would too….it just would have taken longer to remember everything." Ruby answered, "Then I would have quizzed you about it later while  _I_  got to lick ice cream off of you." She warned dragging her short nails along the curve of Dorothy's back earning a teasing groan in answer while the Ozein hero straddling her on the couch pushed back into her touch. "But I can already think of an even better run wolf me had."

Dorothy grinned at the reminder pressing little claiming kisses all along her lover's chest as she talked. "Yeah?" the farm girl wondered not really noticing the joking smile Ruby's was giving her "Then why didn't you tell me about that one?" she wondered with a childish pout "Well mostly cause I know how jealous you can get." Red answered coyly as she rolled her hips up against Dorothy's not caring that they were both still wearing workout shorts.

"Rreeaallyy?" Dorothy asked grinding down hard against the joint of Ruby's hips in retaliation. "Yeap, and trust me this story would make you all kinds of jealous." Red mewed as she matched her lover stroke for teasing stroke "Cause it involved me on all fours, in the dark and running around with this incredibly headstrong woman riding on my back while we were being chased by flying monkeys." Dorothy sucked in a sharp breath at the reminder or maybe it was because of the friction against the heat between her legs, either way, she loved it. "And apart from being the most attractive woman I've ever seen stalking around in the dark woods she also threatened to shoot me with a crossbow before she even knew my name." Ruby whispered her warm breath tickling Dorothy's ear before her tongue flicked out to trace around it.

"I wouldn't have shot you, Wolfie…" Dorothy countered pressing her full weight down against Ruby's core as her own movements slowed to an almost complete stop at the very idea. "Alright, maybe I would have grazed your arm or something as like a warning shot but nothing too serious." She backtracked sheepishly after seeing the unbelieving pouting look from the woman laying out under her. "Okay okay I would have shot you in the kneecaps if you hadn't told me you were a wolf and that was why Toto was barking at you, but I also would have felt really bad for hurting such a beautiful woman." Dorothy conceded as soon as her back hit the sofa cushions after another playful raised eyebrow look from her werewolf effortlessly flipping their positions on the small couch.

"I already liked you too Kansas." Ruby smiled crawling over her with that seductive glow burning in her eyes. "Now I think its only fair that  _I_  get to hear one of  _your_  stories." She promoted still tasting the minty bite of the ice cream on Dorothy's lips when she kissed her.

The pinned brunet chuckled roughly at the whispered comment her teeth digging into Ruby's lower lip, but she broke the kiss before she bit hard enough to taste blood. "You already know all the best ones." Dorothy pointed out her breath hitching in her throat when Red's skilled fingers dipped under the waistband of her all but destroyed sleep shorts. "Are you always this playful during these things?"

Ruby fought back the want to roll her eyes at the question but the breathy whimper underlaying it did bring out a childlike giggle from between the werewolf's lips. "I've never had anything to call Mine before when my heat would hit so not really no." she answered after a few beats to think it over. Not that her couch mate had been paying all that close attention seeing as Ruby's fingers had been tracing invisible patterns against the sensitive flesh still hidden under her clothes making it hard to concentrate even for a battle-hardened warrior like Dorothy Gale.

"Not to dampen the mood or anything but if I died right this second I would be totally okay with it." Her following wonton half scream of annoyance might just have broken the sound barrier if Ruby's head shaking wince was any indication when the teasing movements against her slickening inner walls stopped altogether.

"I just called you mine and not a half second later you're talking about dying on me?"

"Talk about werewolf PMS." Dorothy groaned under her breath knowing full well that Ruby was stronger than her and could easily move out of her hold without even breaking a sweat (or in this case another one) but that didn't stop her from clenching herself as tightly as she could around the wolf's hand keeping her trapped as she dragged the rest of herself up into a more upright position pushing back the pleasured whimper when scooting forward also brought Ruby's imprisoned fingers deeper into her still very much aroused wetness.

"Trust me, Wolfie, I've been yours since long before this. I thought we covered that already." She started wrapping both arms around Ruby's neck pulling her in against her chest while simultaneously pressing a soothing kiss to Red's hairline. "By the way have I even apologized for hitting you in the face with that tree branch on our walk?" she wondered trying to lighten the mood. And if the muffled cough of a laugh against her hair was any indication it seemed to do the trick.

"Nope you haven't," Ruby admitted snuggling back against her side like a newborn pup cuddling its mother for warmth. "Just no more  _that_ kind of talk. I just found you I'm not giving you up so easy." The wolf snapped throwing her free arm around Dorothy's waist while her other hand curled into the start of an awkward fist against Dorothy's thighs.

"Nmmph ahhFuck…do that again." Dorothy ordered her tone somewhere between dark and sinful to animalistic at the teasing 'come here' motion of Ruby's trapped fingers.

"Not until you say you're sorry for hitting me with that branch back when we were going to the poppy fields." Ruby pouted that seductive playful glint coming back into her eyes as they held Dorothy's. "It barely hit you." The woman protested in a pleading moan.

"It was a pine tree branch Kansas. Those things hurt when they smack you in the face." Red growled punctuating her comments with subtle twists of her wrist quietly loving the pleasured shudders that rolled down Dorothy's back from the motions. "Just be glad my eyes were already closed cause I was scolding myself for staring too long at your backside while you lead the way." She added slowly uncurled her fingers.

"No need to now." Dorothy offered resting her forehead against Ruby's shoulder as her hips rolled against Red's hand "Just another perk of your being mine." The part-time waitress hummed into her hair feeling her mate clench tighter around her fingers at the title. "Humm seems like your inner wolf wants to play again."

To say she'd been ready for the answer was a complete lie. And Great Mother Oz did she wish she had a phone to record just how sexy Dorothy's voice was. Ruby was sure that is she wasn't already distracted by following her lover's orders she would have cum twice just from the rasped "Fuck yes she does. You called she answered. Now take me back over to the bed so we can break it tonight."


	5. Taking Things Slower

"Who knew the great Dorothy Gale would be so hummm so… _insatiable_." Ruby hummed licking her way up her lover's throat to press a kiss against the underside of her jaw.

"Four days ago, I would have called you a liar for a comment like that…." Dorothy answered with a seductive half smile, "and I think you mean who knew that Red Riding Hood would be so irresistibly appealing and just as insatiable don't you?" she corrected her hands toying with Ruby's hair at the back of her neck curling them slowly around her fingers.

Ruby peeked up at her skeptically but stuck out her tongue in answer with a sly wink. "You're more talented than you give yourself credit for my love and I intend to keep you and all those hidden talents of yours all to myself so tough luck." The werewolf warned cuddling even closer to the chuckling woman spooned along her back with her arms and legs tangled together with her lovers.

"Likewise." Dorothy hummed biting playfully at the shell of her ear. "Besides not my fault you're so skilled at bringing that kind of language out of me Wolfie." The farm girl countered "I was just a good country girl until you got ahold of me." She laughed interlocking their fingers together against Red's stomach.

"Good thing I love when you're like that. Means I'm doing something right." Ruby announced squirming around in the half circle of Dorothy's arms so they were laying nose to nose in the sheets. "Hi." Dorothy smiled pressing a kiss against her lover's nose.

"Hey." Red grinned interlocking their fingers together again.

"So, I know we just got comfy and everything but how about we get up shower get dressed in real clothes then head out into the rest of the world for more ice cream?" Red pouted at the suggestion but couldn't stop the disbelieving bark of laughter when it was finished while Dorothy rolled her eyes and playfully slapped her shoulder. "Yeah, you were right. Gloat later babe." The Ozian champion relented ruffling Ruby's already tousled hair.

Ruby just laughed louder rolling backward off the bed "Or you can come over here and make me." The wolf challenged already bouncing impatiently on the balls of her feet as she waited for Dorothy to get up. "First one to the shower picks the temperature." Her mate answered throwing what was left of the sheets onto the floor as she slipped her way toward the bathroom. "Wh…. Oh come on I want a rematch." Red complained letting Dorothy win just to have a reason to map out all the healing bite and scratch marks peppering her smooth naked back when she paused to catch her breath, so she wouldn't slam into the bathroom door.

"Admiring your handy work Wolfie?"

Red blinked licking her dry lips hastily taking in every twist in her hair as it swung forward over her shoulder to just brush the starting slope of her breasts when her warrior caught her staring. "Are you?" Red winked when Dorothy just leaned back against the doorframe her arms crossed in front of her defiantly when the wolf stretched her own arms over her head to loosen the knot of sore muscles in her back.

"Most definitely." Dorothy agreed peaking over at Red from under her lashes. "But really I'm just admiring you for being you." She sighed her eyes lingering on her teeth marks crisscrossing a line spanning the skin above her wolf's waistline then returned to gazing into Red's eyes again.

"I love you too Kansas now lets hit the showers before someone else uses up all our hot water again," Ruby whispered feeling her blush coloring her cheeks as she closed the distance keeping her from holding her mate.


	6. Back to the real world

Ruby was supposed to be on the last day of her heat. The constant ache for finding pleasure both for herself and her human mate was meant to have faded into a more manageable docile state given how often they'd both ended up sheathed in sweat and driven completely senseless from lust over the last week.

That being said if she wasn't currently occupied with her plan Red was sure she would already be a purring pleading mess at the ragged breath of her lover's voice from chasing her around the room. The wolf just shook her head her lip curling up into a devilish smile at the annoyed groan Dorothy gave her with her continued defiance.

"Do your worst Gale." She tossed back holding her pilfered prize behind her back like a child hiding a broken toy from an angry parent.

Dorothy exhaled slowly her eyes closed and the bridge of her nose held between her thumb and four finger from annoyance letting the tension in the room rise once again before she struck throwing herself at the now giggling fully clothed woman she loved.

"You both better have on real clothes this time."

The commanding yet still playful tone halted the pair in the middle of their mock fight. "Love you to Gran." Ruby cooed tilting her head back against the rug to look up at the older woman closing the door with one hand while the other is clamped tightly over her eyes in a show of over exaggerated humor.

"Both clothed thing other than each other and sheets?" Granny Lucas asked hesitantly peeking at the from the gaps in the finger of the hand she was still holding up in front of her face.

Red just laughed at the comment. "Well one of us is." Dorothy grumbled in answer straightening up from her place still tightly straddling Ruby's waist even when her top half was only clothed in a form-fitting workout type bra. The dull scarlet color contrasting with her lighter colored blue jeans while Ruby was fully clothed under her complete with a sky-blue jacket and miss matched boots.

"Seems our giggling pup here thought it'd be funny to take my shirt before I could dress fully." The resident country born woman explained, "And one of your boots as well it seems." Ruby only shrugged at that still looking the picture of playful innocence while the other two talked "I also have her socks in my pocket." The young wolf woman announced proudly. "Huh and here I thought you were just happy to see me." Dorothy joked causing Granny to nearly spit out the drink she'd just taken as her shoulders shook with quiet laughter at the eye roll the comment received.

"You know full well I don't have that part babe." Ruby reminded her propping herself up on her elbows to watch while Dorothy scooted down just enough so she could reach the pockets of her hijacked jacket to retrieve her clothes without letting the still trapped woman up from the floor. "But I did at least give you a shirt." Red corrected eyeing the tank top style bra Dorothy was wearing.

"No, you didn't, because you're lying on it cause you my adorable wolf are a clothes thief." The dark-eyed warrior answered tickling the trapped woman's stomach and up and down her sides making her squirm and laugh but didn't even try to get away from the teasing torment.

Granny shook her head at the pair unable to decide if she was more envious or content that Red had finally found a reason to be happy with the life she had. "Okay okay Dorothy let her up before she passes out." She refereed after watching the play fighting wrestling match for several moments "And Red give Gale her shirt back so we can get you two back out in the real world for a while. Looks like a dammed earthquake tornado ripped into this place." The elderly inn owner complained pointedly ignoring the blushing couple now helping each other into their remaining clothes rather than meet her eyes.


End file.
